Learning to love the enemy
by zutara4evr
Summary: Katara has just moved to Ba Sing Se to go toBAUwhen she learns that her neighbor is from the very nation that killed her mother and kidnapped her sister.How will she hate him if he offers her love and research on her mom's killer?Zutara-Sukka-Taang
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, it's not a drabble series or a collection of one shots, but it's something! I'll have you know it was very hard to continue working on chapter 11 for "Bleeding Blue Fire" with this idea nibbling at my brain, so as soon as this is posted, I swear I'll get back to work! I promise! Hope you like my new story!**

**Avatar World. Modern Technology. Katara's POV  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THIS PLOT AND CHARCTERS I MAKE UP ARE OF COURSE, MINE. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL.**

**Learning to love the enemy**

**Written: September 26, 2010**

**Posted: September 26, 2010**

**Chapter 1: Moving into enemy territory**

The wind whipped through my hair as my head hung out of the car window. The air dived into my lungs, giving me a fresh feeling. Life in Ba Sing Se may not be so bad. All of the shops and many places to go to would definitely keep me and my brother busy. Soon, my father pulled into a wide driveway that belonged to a small, blue and tan house. It was way bigger than our home back in the Southern Water Tribe, and for that, I was grateful. I mean, I loved that little igloo with all of my heart, but it's nice to have some nicer things every once in a while.

Hey, we deserve it.

I was especially grateful that Sokka and I got accepted to the most awesome warrior school of all. That's right. Sokka and I were accepted to Bōei Āto: The Great Academy of Bending and Defensive Mechanisms of Ba Sing Se or many people call it BAU. That's the reason my family's moving here, and when I say family, I mean my dad, dad's mom, and my brother. About 9 years ago, a robber broke into our house. They shot my mom 10 times and they took my little sister away. When Dad, Sokka, and I came back from our fishing trip, we found mama on the floor dead, and Kani long gone. I'll never forget that retched day…

I stepped out of the small car and gazed at the house beside ours. It was huge and decorated in red and gold. Probably a bunch of rich stuck up snobs lived there. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and ran inside. I looked around before rushing upstairs to the biggest bedroom I could find. When I reached it, tan paint drenched the walls and a large window with a little seat like thing caught my eye. This was going to be my room. I threw my bags down and ran back downstairs to ask Sokka to help me move my bed and vanity in my new room.

"No way! I'm not helping you because you didn't act fairly! Maybe I wanted the bigger room! Did you ever think about that?" he exclaimed at me.

"Actually, yes. I did think of that, and that's why I made sure I got to it first. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I specifically remember saying _no_ already!"

I rose up a threatening hand and gave a death glare, and he knew what I was about to do to the dew on the soft, green grass. Yep, I'm a waterbender. The last in my tribe to be exact. Sokka's not a bender, though. I know what you're thinking. If he's not a bender, then how did he get accepted into BAU? Well, despite his clumsiness, Sokka's a great warrior…but he's still no match for my awesome waterbending abilities.

"Okay, okay! No need to get all _magical watery power_ on me! I'll help you move your _girly items _into your _girly room._"

After a long day of moving in, Gran-Gran cooked some fried sea prunes with some tiger-seal chops and cucumber-melon cookies for dessert. I licked the remains of the cookies from my skinny, tan fingers and went to take a shower. Every inch of the South Pole was scrubbed from my body. Only my blue eyes remained Southern. I stepped out threw on an old night gown and tried to sleep. Instead, I thought of how Sokka and I would have our own dorms in just a week. My dad doesn't have the money right now for both of us, but he gets paid on Thursday, and he's going to buy our dorms on Friday. I wonder if I'll make any new friends…wow Katara, that's a corny thought. All in all, tomorrow should be at least okay.

I can't wait for my first day at college.

The next morning, the sun rays bled through the pale blinds of my window shone across my face. My eyes flickered open as the alarm on my cell phone rang.

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Wake me up inside.**_

_**Call my name **_

_**And save me from the dark.**_

I grabbed my phone, turned the alarm off, and stripped from my nightly dressings.

_I want to make a good first impression on people _I thought to myself. Trying to stay casual, I grabbed light blue tank top that hugged my curves, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that loved my hips. It wasn't too inappropriate or too clean, so I figured it casual. I reached for blue and white converses and pulled my long brown hair into a side ponytail that draped over my shoulder. After brushing my teeth and applying some mascara, I headed out of my room. I peeped in Sokka's room, which was next to mine, to see that he was still asleep. I pounded on the door with fist and giggled quietly when he jumped out of the bed and looked at his phone, which read 7:51 am.

"Aww man! The shuttle gets here at 8:00! I better hurry and…" his voice trailed off as I walked downstairs.

"Morning, Moon Pie," Gran said to me as she handed me a little moon pie and a glass of Southern Tribe style vanilla bean milk.

"Morning, Gran." I sat down at the counter and began to let the delicates of the pie devour my taste buds and send me to a chocolate filled heaven, but Sokka came running downstairs; bag in hand, toothbrush in mouth. A muffled "Morning" was heard as he rinsed in the kitchen sink, grabbed a moon pie and sat down beside Katara.

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked, chugging _my _glass of vanilla bean milk instead of his own.

"He's already at work, deary. First day, you know. He wants to make a good impression and punctuality counts." Sokka nodded, and I glanced out of the kitchen window.

"Shuttle is here," I announced grabbing my bag and pecking Gran on the check.

"Bye Gran," Sokka said finishing off his pie.

"Goodbye. Have a good first day!"

As I walked outside, I looked towards the shuttle bus and the most beautiful thing caught my attention.

Long raven hair.

Muscular figure.

Sexy scar.

Dreamy amber eyes.

He was gorgeous. I looked at the direction he came from and sighed. This gorgeous God was probably a sexist, immature, rich, snobby, jerk.

And worst of all, he was Fire Nation.

**AN: So…. What do you think? Do you sense a good plot coming along? I need feedback to let me know as to whether I should continue or not. Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What's up! I hope you all liked the first chapter! After the third chapter, I will ask again if I should continue or not because I don't want to waste my time on a story no one wants to read. This chapter is dedicated to Xamem-The Heart of Oblivion for being my first reviewer and Embers in the flames plus Avatar Fan13 for reading this and my other stories! You guys are awesome! If you are reading another one of my stories besides this and I didn't mention you, it's probably because I didn't see you :( sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA BELONGS TO BRYKE, THE PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

**Written: October 2, 2010- October 4, 2010**

**Posted: October 4, 2010**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

I inwardly scowled for being momentarily attracted to Fire Nation boy. I practically marched my way onto the bus. I pushed past him in an attempt to sit in the back of the bus. When I sat down, he looked at me funny and sat down beside me.

Oh Tui, he smells so good.

His fragrance was a mix of light cologne, honey, and…what was it? I took another whiff and it hit me. Spices. Mhm…zesty.

NO, KATARA, NO! He is the enemy. You do not refer to an enemy as _'zesty'._ I plugged my iPod into my ears and focused on the lyrics of the song.

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, you gotta know the enemy, wah hey**

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my arm. I turned my head to meet the innocent stare of those beautiful amber eyes. The boy pointed to my iPod and smiled.

"I like that song you're listening to. Mind if I―"

"Yea, I mind." I turned my head back and glared out of the window. How dare he make a move on me, especially listening to that song! Boy is he asking for it…

I felt the bus come to a halt and rushed past the boy without saying a pardon. I didn't care, though. He didn't deserve a pardon…not from me, anyway.

"Katara, wait up!" I heard Sokka call as I ran off of the bus. He chased after me until he had fully caught up. "Geez, what's the rush?"

"I just don't want to be late for my classes. We have to pick up our schedules anyway."

"Oh, ok."

Thankfully, Sokka believed my lie and we walked to the office together. A small woman with beady eyes and clear spectacles peered at us.

"Names?" she squeaked.

"Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," I said. She typed up some stuff on her computer and spun slightly in her chair to dig in a file cabinet. She spun back around to hand us a sheet of paper.

"There you are. Go now, go! Class starts in a matter of minutes!" She shooed us out of the office and began typing once again. As Sokka and I walked out of the office, we held up our schedules in comparison.

"I've got Math first," Sokka said eying his paper.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, then because I have World History."

"Okay, see you at lunch, sis."

"See you," I responded, and with that, we went our separate ways. My schedule told me that my history class was in room 501. As I was walking, I took in the other classrooms on that hall.

495…497…499…finally! 501.

I walked in shyly and noticed a short man with grayish brown hair lecturing the class on tardiness.

Great. Just great.

"Young lady! What might be the reason you are tardy to my class?" the man asked giving me a death glare.

"I-I'm new…" I said. When his glare deepened, I remembered my manners. "…sir"

"Very well, then. Sit there, by that window." The man pointed to an empty seat next to a red-brownish haired girl who was smiling cheerfully at me. I went and sat next to her. The moment I did, the small man began his lecture again.

"Hi, I'm Suki," she whispered to me. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Katara," I whispered back. "Likewise."

Suki and I continued our conversation for the rest of the class out of earshot from who I learned was Professor Jin Kai. The bell rang; we gathered our things and headed for the door.

"So, where's your next class, Katara?"

"Umm…Science in room 777. Do you know where that is?" I asked Suki.

"Yeah, it's past the Fire Dominant Hall."

"Fire Dominant Hall?"

"Mhm, the hall where classes take place for Firebenders and Fire Nation warriors. There's a dominant hall for each nation. Well, I have to go to Art, but the Fire Dominant Hall is near the cafeteria. How about we catch up at lunch?"

"Uh, okay. Thanks again!" Suki waved and I started for the Fire Dominant Hall. The Fire Dominant Hall was actually sort of pretty. The red and golden walls followed with the black lockers with golden Fire Nation insignias in the center. I cursed myself for allowing myself to think of the Fire Nation colors as 'pretty'. When the wallpaper in the hallways returned to a creamy white, I knew I was out of enemy territory and felt relieved. You never can trust stupid Fire Nation people. They're all the same; mean, disrespectful, hateful, and _UGLY!_ I know that was awfully mean, but hey, the truth hurts.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost passed my class. I walked in, and noticed there were only a couple of kids in the class; they were gossiping, socializing and what not. I looked over to the desk and noticed the teacher had not come into the room yet. I found an abandoned table and sat down. I then heard murmurs and whispers about me. They mostly sounded like "Hey a new girl" or "What _is _she?" Whatever they were, I know they were most unpleasant.

I took out my pencil and started to doodle on the desk. Uh huh, I'm a rebel. Not really. I nearly jumped when a dark figure came and sat next to me. I looked up to see that hunky Fire Nation boy I had scolded at on the bus. Things can't get any worse, can they?

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked with a little venom in my tone. He looked taken aback by the acid in my voice and frowned a bit.

"I should ask you the same, considering this is my assigned seat." I bit my tongue and rolled my sapphire eyes.

"Well, whatever."

"One question?" he asked.

"I won't answer it." He ignored my response and asked anyway.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? Or are you just a really mean person?" I gasped at his question and glared.

"Like you don't know!"

"I don't! I don't even know who you are!"

"You stupid Fire Nation people are all the same!"

"Don't take the name of my country in vain!"

"Why not? Your scum of a nation deserve it!"

"And just where are you from? Let me guess!" he looked at my eyes. " Water Tribe?"

"_Southern Tribe_ to be exact! We're very proud people."

"You're disrespectful, too! I try to be nice to you and you treat me like dirt!"

"You DESERVE to be treated like dirt!"

"What is your problem with me and my people? Huh?"

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? WELL―"

"Class, take your seats, please. Now I have here on my list that a Miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is enrolled in my class. Katara?" the lady looked around the room until she found a solid pear of blue eyes. "Ah, I see you have chosen your seat."

"Oh, no ma'am," I glared at the boy and stood up as I said this. "I was just moving."

"No need, child. Stay there with Zuko." My face fell and I sat back down. I saw a small smirk pry around his lips and I growled his name in my head.

_Zuko…_

"So, your name's Katara?" he whispered through his smirk. I could tell he was enjoying my anger in having to sit with him.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I'm trying to learn…Zuko." He snickered and rubbed his shoulder against mine for a brief second. It was…warm and soft. I yanked away the sleeve of his **Green Day: American Idiot **T-shirt and yelped in frustration. When the woman looked up from her paper to see the commotion, I hid my head in my arms, hoping to look innocent. When her eyes went back to her sheet, I looked up at the now chuckling Zuko.

"Stop it!" I hissed once more.

"Why? You're just a big balloon full of hate waiting to be popped. I mean, you're worst than my dad…and that's saying something." He frowned at that last part.

"Well, when it comes to you, I don't care!"

"_What did I do_? We just met!"

"Zuko," The woman said looking at him after she answered the phone. "Firelord Ozai would like to see you. He is in Lady Gin Hai's office."

"Why does my father need me?" he asked. Wait. _Father? _ Oh, don't tell me!

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Better hurry along, though. You need no pass." Zuko nodded and walked out of the door. Out of all of the Fire Nation neighbors I could have had, I had to have the Royal Fire Nation family. Great. The son of the man who sent the robber to murder my mother was now my new science partner. And to make things worse, although I HATE his nation and HIM to the fullest, I felt…attracted to him. Oh Tui and La! Can I _ever _get a break?

**AN: Hmm…what will happen now that Katara knows Zuko's name AND that he's the Fire Nation Prince? Forbidden love or a spin of angst? Tune in soon for chapter 3 of L2LTE! (Learning to love the enemy) and as I said before, after the third chapter, I will ask again whether I should continue or not. Please review and give me your honest opinions. It helps me to keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Please don't be mad. Hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to HorseyGirl 96 for helping me solve a problem with a different story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA I ONLY CLAIM MY PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS**

**Learning to Love the Enemy**

**Written: October 25, 2010-November 1, 2010  
**

**Posted: November 1,2010  
**

**Chapter 3: Partners

* * *

**

*PREVIOUS*

"I don't know, I didn't ask. Better hurry along, though. You need no pass." Zuko nodded and walked out of the door. Out of all of the Fire Nation neighbors I could have had, I had to have the Royal Fire Nation family. Great. The son of the man who sent the robber to murder my mother was now my new science partner. And to make things worse, although I HATE his nation and HIM to the fullest, I felt…attracted to him. Oh Tui and La! Can I _ever _get a break?

*NOW*

* * *

(The next day)

"Alright class, take your seats," Professor Yin Sho said as the bell rung. I sat in my seat and sighed sadly, for this class was the class I had with the Firelord's son. Yes, Zuko is the Firelord's son. Shocker, right? Speaking of the enemy, here he comes now, wearing a red v neck that showed of some of his muscular chest. I couldn't help but stare at him as he glided to his seat beside me. His shaggy black hair hung loosely in his face and his golden eyes were fixed on a paper he was writing on. As the Professor began to write some names of scientists on the board, Zuko slid the paper over to me. I looked at him suspiciously, but he was focused on the names.

"_Why do you hate me?"_ it read. I looked at him again before scribbling a reply.

"_Why do you wanna kno?_" I slid the paper back over to him. When it hit his pale arm, he took it and began to write once more.

"_Well, because I technically did nothing to you for you to hate me like you do."_

"_Whatever."_

"Okay, class," I turned my attention to Professor Yin Sho as she spoke. "As you all know you have a project due to me by next week. You will construct a display board on your given scientist. It must be colorful, creative and informational. This is worth 150 points of your final grade. You will also work with the person next to you, and I'll make it clearer for newer students: Chen and Do, you are partners, Mya and Ran Hao, you're partners, Zuko and Katara, you are partners. You will have the rest of the period, which is roughly around 35 minutes to discuss plans with your partner."

My heart sank. I would have to work him. I moaned and banged my head on the desk. I already felt his shoulder nudging on mine.

"Come on! I am not that bad! Seriously what could I've have possibly done to make you so angry at me?"

"Nothing!"

"There is no nothing! You hate me for no reason!"

"Just shut up!"

"No! What is your problem with me?"

"You're a monster!"

"What are you talking about?

"YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

"Huh?"

I had lost control. I felt the tears come to my eyes and I ran out of the classroom. I could feel every eye on me as I ran down the halls until I passed the janitor's closet. I ran in and slammed the door. I slid down the wall until I was completely on the floor, crying my eyes out. I had kept all this emotion bottled up for so long, why did I choose to let it out now? I made myself look like an emotionally unstable chick and hid in the janitor's closet all on only my second day of school. My puffy blue eyes looked up when the door opened. Only to make things worse, he was hovering above me with a hand outstretched, offering me to my feet. I had two different feelings all at once.

"Take his hand! He didn't kill your mom!" one part of me said.

"No! But he's from the same worthless nation! He's caused you all of this pain!" said the other half.

The other half took over and I smacked his hand away. He drew his hand back and rubbed it, but he extended it again. That's what surprised me. His expression didn't change, either. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he pulled me up. He opened his arms and I turned away, arms folded; chin down. He spun me around and embraced me. I tried to pull away, but I drowned in his fragrance. His large arms tightened around me and my head was buried in his strong chest. I let out a sigh of defeat and he inclined his head to whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't kill your mom," his hot breath sent chills down my spine. The tears began to flow again.

"I know," I whimpered. "I just needed someone to take it out on, and you were the first Fire Nation person I saw. I...I―" I felt the word "sorry" coming up and the bad in me snatched it and threw it out of the window. "―hate you! _YOUR_ FATHER SENT THE ASSASIN!_ YOUR_ FATHER KILLED HER! _YOUR_ FAMILY!" I pushed him away and ran out of the closet. I headed for the office as he just stood there with a hurt expression on his angelic face.

* * *

*Short Zuko POV*

I walked out of the closet and gently closed the door behind me. So far, this hadn't been my best week. This new girl comes and chews me out, then accuses me of murdering her mom, acts like she's sorry and hates me again…and it felt so good to have her in my arms. I admit it, I like her. She's beautiful and yet, tough…and I was never going to get to know her if she accuses me again, so when I walked out, I went straight to my father.

"Dad?" I asked as he sat alone at the desk.

"What is it, Zuko? Should you not be in class?"

"No, but I had a question."

"Go on."

"Have you ever sent any assassins on any water tribe person?"

"No…"he answered slowly. "But I've set an assassin on someone who lived by a water tribe person. It was a terrible fail, though. The man I wanted dead ended up alive and some other woman was hit with stray bullets. People say he might've taken a little girl with him that night but I'm sure they're only rumors. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just on the internet the other day and I saw the word "assassin" and "water tribe" in the same sentence."

"Oh, okay. Go back to class."

"Yes sir." I sighed and walked out of the room. I wasn't entirely sure that he believed my lie, but I didn't care. The bell rang to signal it was time for lunch and I headed straight to the cafeteria. I looked around at the filling tables until I found the correct one. I walked up to the table and she stopped talking long enough to look at me.

"I need to ask you something," I said casually.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Alone," I replied, looking from one friend to the other. She sighed and got up from the table.

"What do you want, Zu?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever. Just tell me what you want."

"Has dad ever sent an assassin on anyone?"

"Yeah, one guy. Why?"

"What was his name?"

"Ugh! I don't know! Um…Yon Rha? Yeah it was Yon Rha. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

* * *

Katara POV

Sokka was pretty mad at me when we left early. Apparently, him and Suki were getting better "acquainted" when I had my, as Sokka calls it, "meltdown". I threw my bag on the lawn and laid on my back, staring at the clouds. My hair was sprawled out onto lush pallet under me and I sighed contently. I let my eyelids slide shut and listened to peaceful sounds around me. I don't know why, but this always comforts me when I blow up at people.

I heard the front door slam before Sokka muttered something about me being a weirdo. I ignored his comment and strained my ears to listen to the birds chirp. I stayed there in that position for almost three hours. I know this because I could hear the shuttle coming up our street. I groaned in annoyance, and sat up; eyes open. The bus stopped in front of my house, and out emerged Zuko followed by a girl who looked strangely like him…besides the scar. She walked to the house beside ours and he walked up to me. I ducked my head to avoid his eyes.

"Um…hi," he stated unevenly.

"What do you want?" I asked lowly.

"To talk to you."

"We're done talking."

"I know some very important information that can help you personally."

"Whatever," I said as I stood up. As I began to walk back to my house, his last words stopped me.

"It's about your mom." I spun around and tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips. I gripped his shirt and pulled him close to force him to make contact with my glare.

"What do you know about her? Your father killed her, didn't he?" I growled.

"No. I looked into it more and he told what happen. If you get off of me, I could tell you without making us look awkward on your lawn." I blushed furiously at his words and looked at the position we were in. I quickly removed myself from him and stood with my arms crossed.

"Talk." Zuko explained to me about the assassin his dad sent to a man named Yon Rha. According to Zuko's father, he made it alive and a stray bullets killed her. He also mentioned a rumor that he had taken a young girl.

"That can't be a rumor. My sister went missing when she died."

"I see."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you look into my mother's case? Why are you telling me this information?"

"Well, I do want to get to know you and I can't do that with you hating all time. Plus, I want to help you find this man and take him out for you _and _my father."

My eyes grew wide at that statement.

"You…want to help me?"

"Yes. Anything to get you not to hate me…and anything to see you smile at least once. After all, we are partners." He extended his arms and quirked a brow. "Partners?"

Hesitantly, I stretched out my arm to shake his calloused hand.

"Partners."

* * *

**AN: I AM ! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I'VE BEEN DREADLYFULLY TIRED AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS. SORRY THAT THE CHARACTERS WERE A BIT OC BUT HEY! I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT! SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOONER! THANKS! HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I got this is in kind of quick, I'd say! So, I hope you like this! I work hard!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THE CHARACTERS BUT THE PLOT AND MADE UP CHARACTERS ARE MINE PLEASE DON'T STEAL!**

**L2LTE**

**Written: November 15, 2010-November 18, 2010**

**Posted: November 18 2010**

**Chapter 4: Dates, Documents, and Double-Crossing

* * *

**

_*PREVIOUS*_

_"Why did you look into my mother's case? Why are you telling me this information?"_

_"Well, I do want to get to know you and I can't do that with you hating all time. Plus, I want to help you find this man and take him out for you __and __my father."_

_My eyes grew wide at that statement._

_"You…want to help me?"_

_"Yes. Anything to get you not to hate me…and anything to see you smile at least once. After all, we are partners." He extended his arms and quirked a brow. "Partners?"_

_Hesitantly, I stretched out my arm to shake his calloused hand._

_"Partners."

* * *

_

_*NOW*_

(Takes place three days after the previous chapter)

I looked around the room. It was quite large, actually. Of course BAU had the largest dorms for college in the entire world. They're that expensive and hard to get in to. I noticed there were five bedrooms total. The first, which was closest to the kitchen, was decorated in green and gold; must be from the Earth Kingdom. I looked at the room beside it to see that it too, was adorned in green…another Earth Kingdom. The room next to that was unoccupied as it had no bed or dressers, and still the pearly white wallpaper. The fourth room was in all red, gold and black. Great, a fire nation person. Just what I needed.

Apparently, all of the people who lived here were out, so I set up my things in the third bedroom and turned on my laptop. I saw that I had an email from a friend back at the South Pole. As I began to reply to my friend, Katilda, a little DING alerted me that I had an IM.

It was from Zuko.

A few days ago, Zuko offered to help me find my mom's murderer and I said yes, but he hasn't talked to me since. Not even a note in science class or a "hey". Personally, I thought he was avoiding me.

Zuko07: hey Katara

Kat22: hey

Zuko07: I've got good news. I found some stuff about the man we're looking for. I'll send it to you now.

I sat back in my chair and waited for Zuko to send me the document. After about ten minutes, I got another IM.

Zuko07: still there?

Kat22: yea

Zuko07: look it's not working for some reason…do you have a webcam?

Kat22: mhm

Zuko07: Turn it on plz

I closed the IM box and scrolled down the list of programs on my laptop. Finally, I came across the webcam. It was under "W"…I'm not that bright. I hooked u to a server that said "Blazer". I mean, come on! He's the Fire Prince? Fire? Blaze? Never mind. When the server was fully loaded I was greeted by a pair of breathtakingly beautiful amber eyes. Then my eyes roamed down.

I literally choked on the black cherry vanilla Pepsi in my hand.

His chest was clad in nothing but muscles and skin. He was staring intently into the computer screen. Obviously I could see him, and he couldn't see me. I took advantage of this moment to gaze at his chest. His abs were firm looking and his entire body had meek glow to it. His shaggy black hair stuck to parts of his face and it was wet looking. At the moment, I only wanted run my slender fingers through it to see the tiny water droplets flee from his long locks.

"Katara? Can you see me?" Zuko asked suddenly, bringing me out of my phase. I pretended to bang on my computer a bit to make it seem like I couldn't see him.

"Zuko? Yes! I fixed it!" I exclaimed in mock relief. "Hey."

"Hey," he said slowly, as if he were observing something. I looked down at my clothing to see I was only wearing a strapless white top with a short skirt; my hair down, pulled back by a blue flower headband . I blushed lightly.

"About the document?" I asked, trying to gain his attention.

"Oh, yea. Get a load of this," he said as he held up the document to the camera. It was profile of someone. "Yon Rha."

Zuko removed the paper from the camera and began to read aloud to me.

"Name: Yon Rha. Age: 41. Height: 5 ft 7. Eye color: Murky Brown. Yon Rha is wanted for smuggling illegal objects to the Fire Nation colonies that live in harmony with a small Earth Kingdom village. Also wanted for stealing from the Firelord himself.

"Yon Rha ran away from his warrant and lived in the Southern Tribe posing as a native there for two years until he was found and Firelord sent an assassin to take out Yon Rha. Yon Rha cleverly snuck into a nearby house and used a 29 year old woman as a shield from bullets. Yon Rha then ran away back to the Earth Kingdom in the Fire Nation colonies, some say with a little girl squealing in his arms."

"My sister… where did you get that?"

"I was digging for days in my dad's old files for something on him."

"Great. We know all we need to. We just need to find him."

"It's not that easy. I'm going to say something you may not like. We should postpone the search until the holidays."

"What? Why? We only just started?"

"Exactly. There's not that much more info that we need. We wait until the holidays when we both don't have to worry about our courses and search together for a week. The other two weeks we spend with our family to enjoy the holidays. I think it's sensible."

"Well…I don't know..."

"You worry too much. You need to relax. Come with me to the Dragon Festival. It'll be fun."

"I don't know, Zuko. I still have a lot of unpacking to do. I just moved into my new dorm."

"But everyone's there!"

"That explains why I haven't met my roommates yet."

"Come on, Katara. Please?"

I hesitated before looking into the amber orbs known as his eyes. They pleaded silently for me to join them. I gave in.

"Alright, fine. I'll go. Where is it?"

"The middle ring."

"What? That's off of campus!"

"We're allowed to go off of campus, Katara."

"I know, but I can't drive my brother's car! It's a mess!"

"Who said anything about you driving?"

"Huh?"

Zuko chuckled and smiled widely at me.

"I'll pick you up in front of the courtyard in 10." Then he turned off the computer. I sat there unbelieving what he just said. He would pick me up? I wonder what kind of car he has…

I soon began to become eager with questions swirling in my head. I kicked off my white flats and put on some white heels and applied a little make up. I also removed the flower head band to let my hair fly free. Why am I getting so dolled up? It's only Zuko! After I closed the door, I began to stride over to the courtyard. I waited for exactly two minutes and 17 seconds (yes I counted) before I heard a faint growling in the distance. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look and a bright light flashed in my face. I shielded my eyes, then looked again to see it.

Zuko pulled up to the curb on a jet black motorcycle with blue flames painted along the edges. His helmet had the same design. It all happened in slow motion.

He removed his helmet and shook his silky black threads. He wore a black leather jacket with a white T-shirt under. I was kind of hoping he'd go shirtless.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice.

"H-hey," I managed to spit out. "Is this yours?"

"Yep."

"Then why do you ride the shuttle?"

"She was in the shop for a new paint job and a few mechanical problems, but she's better now." He tossed me another helmet and patted the space behind him. "You ready?"

I nodded and climbed onto the seat behind him. I placed the helmet on my head…and sat there.

"Are you gonna hold?" he asked humorously as he angled his neck to look back at me.

"Oh," I answered quickly before outstretching my tan arms around his muscular figure and lacing my fingers just above his bellybutton. Hesitantly, I laid my head on the back of his leather jacket and smiled contently to myself. I wanted to hold on to him forever.

"Are you ready?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Alright." He started the engine and we drove off.

As we drove off of the campus, I took in the scenery before me. Two people riding a motorcycle at night in the glowing light of the moon. When you think about it, it's kind of romantic…like a getaway from people who say our love is not to be…

OF COURSE WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER! WE'RE HARDLY FRIENDS! But, ya know…just saying…

I strayed away from my awkward thoughts to see that we were already there.

"That wasn't long," I said to myself.

"It was like 15 minutes."

"Really? More like 5." Zuko chuckled and took off his helmet. As I took of mine, he helped off of the motorcycle.

"Well, here we are," Zuko announced, gesturing towards the celestial lights and crowds with one hand, and grasping my hand my hand softly with the other.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe, looking at the colored lanterns and many shops. This must be decorated to resemble the Fire Nation.

"Yeah…you are," Zuko muttered to himself. I looked at my feet and blushed. He coughed awkwardly, hoping that I didn't hear his comment. Little did he know that I did. I couldn't believe it! Zuko, the sexy Fire Prince, thought I, a Southern Tribe peasant was beautiful. As I replayed his comment over again and again in my mind, I began to blush deeper before he suddenly pulled the hand that was in his.

"Come on. Let's go." Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded and allowed him to drag me threw the crowd of children and parents. The more Zuko and I walked, the more I became suspicious, for he was leading me to a dark alley away from the festivities.

"The festival is that way," I pointed out softly.

"Yeah, the one for children. Ours," he paused dramatically as we came to a door in a brick wall. "is here."

With one hand, Zuko pushed open the door to reveal a mass of neon lights and co-eds dancing everywhere. This must be the night club he was talking about. We walked in and I saw a wave of familiar faces. Zuko was right. Everyone was here. We walked a little deeper into the club before Zuko turned around and looked my in the eye softly.

"Do you want to dance?"

I stopped and actually listened to the music that was playing when he asked that.

**Her bones are withered away**

**But her ghost will remain**

**You're the only one that wore your seatbelt**

**We're the only ones that cried **

**Catastrophic accidents**

**You're the only one that died**

"Yeah! I love this song!" my hesitant mood suddenly changed and without thinking, I dragged Zuko to the middle of the dance floor. I began to dance eagerly to the melody of the rock that blasted through the club speakers. Soon, Zuko followed and we were just two people, dancing. As rapidly as the song began playing, it ended and a slow song started playing. I stopped dancing and froze. Zuko stopped as well, scratched the back of his neck( which is always kind of cute) and offered me his hand. I took it, with a blush and he smiled sheepishly.

Slowly, he pulled me into his chest, abandoning my hand to wrap his arms around my waist. I laced my fingers behind his head and laid my head on his shoulder. We swayed with the smooth rhythm and thoughts began to swarm in mind.

Good Katara: You like him.

Myself: NO I DON'T!

Bad Katara: Yea ya do! AND he likes you!

Myself: Whatever…you really think so?

Good Katara: Of course! Besides, you really never did have a reason not to like him, anyway. I mean look at him! HE'S FREAKING HOT!

Bad Katara: Well…he _is _a son of a―

Myself: What?

Bad Katara: …Firelord.

Myself: Oh.

Good Katara: Just go with what you've got, now. Maybe in the end, you'll have a hot new boyfriend!

Myself: So you're saying that I do like him?

Good and Bad Katara: YES!

"Katara?" Zuko said looking at me. He snapped me out of my mental conversation and was looking at me weirdly. "Are you okay?" I hadn't even noticed the music had changed to a fast beat techno song.

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something," I said truthfully. He nodded and began to dance. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the ladies' room."

"Okay, I'll be with that group over there. They're some friends from school," Zuko said, obviously enjoying the song that was playing. I nodded and began my search for the restroom.

It wasn't hard to find; the big neon sign gave away its hiding place. The ladies' room was large and tile. One large mirror went across the silver lining of sinks and red stalls had a glossy shine. For a club, the bathroom was pretty nice. I walked over to a sink and withdrew a small tube of pink lips from my skirt pocket. I applied it quickly, eager to get back out with Zuko, and made my way to the crowd to the spot Zuko said he would be with his friends.

Well…he was there…with another girl…

…engaged in a full lip-lock kiss.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and out of frustration, ran out of the club. How could that jerk cheat on me? Well weren't together, but still! I thought he liked me! Instead he's making out with some Goth girl behind my back! I should've never come here.

I walked angrily towards the kids' festival to leave when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around, expecting it to be Zuko, when it was a shaggy brown haired boy with a pointed chin and mischievous chocolate eyes. He was actually kind of cute.

"Now why is a pretty girl like yourself leaving a party so early?" he asked in a charming voice.

"It's nothing," I huffed.

"Ah, jerk ticked you off, eh?"

"Kind of."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Psst. Hardly even a friend."

"Well, because he didn't show you a good time, how about you let me try?" The look in his eyes were too sweet to resist, but I knew I had to get home. But for some reason, my mouth said yes before my mind did.

"Great! I'll take you to my favorite place in the middle ring."

"Um…okay, sure."

"Come on, my car's just over there," he said pointing to a curb. There sat a green and black suburban with rims. He unlocked the doors and held the door for me. After we were in the car, he turned to me curiously.

"Ya know, you never did tell me your name."

"Sorry, it's Katara."

"Katara, eh? That's nice. By the way, I'm Jet," he said before sticking the key in the ignition and driving off.

* * *

**AN: So whatcha think? What do you think is gonna happen now? Let me know your thoughts and predictions in a nice review PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I've been real busy…but…I've learned to read and write Katakana! (one of the Japanese alphabets) isn't that cool! Plus, if any of you were wondering what song was playing in the club in the last chapter, it was "Chariot of Fire" by Escape the Fate. Well, here's chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR THEIR CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT AND MY MADEUP CHARACTERS!**

**L2LTE**

**Written: December 11, 2010**

**Posted: December 11, 2010

* * *

**

_**Previously in L2LTE**_

_Well…he was there…with another girl…_

_…engaged in a full lip-lock kiss._

_I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and out of frustration, ran out of the club. How could that jerk cheat on me? Well weren't together, but still! I thought he liked me! Instead he's making out with some Goth girl behind my back! I should've never come here. I walked angrily towards the kids' festival to leave when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around, expecting it to be Zuko, when it was a shaggy brown haired boy with a pointed chin and mischievous chocolate eyes. He was actually kind of cute._

_"Now why is a pretty girl like yourself leaving a party so early?" he asked in a charming voice._

_"It's nothing," I huffed._

_"Ah, jerk ticked you off, eh?"_

_"Kind of."_

_"Your boyfriend?"_

_"Psst. Hardly even a friend."_

_"Well, because he didn't show you a good time, how about you let me try?" The look in his eyes were too sweet to resist, but I knew I had to get home. But for some reason, my mouth said yes before my mind did._

_"Great! I'll take you to my favorite place in the middle ring."_

_"Um…okay, sure."_

_"Come on, my car's just over there," he said pointing to a curb. There sat a green and black suburban with rims. He unlocked the doors and held the door for me. After we were in the car, he turned to me curiously._

_"Ya know, you never did tell me your name."_

_"Sorry, it's Katara."_

_"Katara, eh? That's nice. By the way, I'm Jet," he said before sticking the key in the ignition and driving off._

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Daring to meet new friends**_

I felt the sunlight bleed through my pure white blinds (as I never did get around to put up my curtains last night), and illuminate my room. I lay in still the bed, thinking of my night with Jet. He took me to a small tea shop in the middle ring called the Jasmine Dragon, first. It was calm and quiet and nice. A friendly old man chattered with us for a while happily, before we left. Next, we went to a small clearing in a field to watch the festival fireworks. Then, he led me to a fountain surrounded by lanterns that reflected in the water so beautifully, I almost shed a tear. After that, he drove me home, and kissed me on my forehead. He then invited me to that same tea shop later on today.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Crap. I got home so late last night I didn't get to meet my roommates. I sat up and quickly tried to tame my mane before allowing the knocking person to come in. My door opened gently to reveal a pretty redhead that was too familiar to me.

"Suki?"

"Hey, Katara! I didn't know you were going to be one of my roommates!" Suki said happily as she dived on my bed to hug me. "When did you get here?"

"Well, I was here last night. I was here by myself, then I ended up on a date with…" I cringed at that last part, "…someone, and I got home late. Everybody was asleep, so I didn't bother introductions." Suki's face became suspicious as she released me from her embrace.

"Who were you on a date with?"

"Why? Where were _you _last night?"

"_I _was with your brother."

"Where?"

"Where everybody else was! The Dragon Festival! Now what about you?"

Before I could think of another distraction to avoid saying I was with Zuko, I fairly pretty girl walked in and sat on my bed beside Suki. Her long black tresses hung loosely over her broad shoulders, caressing her pale face that held the sockets of two golden-brown eyes. Her lips were a natural fiery red and her nails were long, matching the color of her lips.

"This is Azula," Suki introduced. "She's another of our roommates."

"Hi," I said kindly.

"Oh, I remember you! You were out with little Zuzu last night, weren't you?"

"What?" Suki practically screamed.

"Who's Zuzu?" I asked, pretending as if I had no idea who she was talking about.

"Zuko? My brother?"

"Brother?"

"You went out with Zuko?"

"He was pretty crushed when you mysteriously disappeared," Azula said, nonchalantly, admiring her nails.

"_He_ was crushed? Why? _I _was the one crushed! I go to the bathroom for like, a minute and I come back and he's in a full freaking make out mode with Goth chick!"

"Ooohh, you saw that?" Azula's face almost twitched into a smile.

"SHOOT YEAH I DID!"

"Katara, he wasn't really―" Suki started to say before Azula quickly out a hand to her mouth and finished for her.

"Into you. He played you."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I swung my feet off of the edge of my bed and stormed to the bathroom. Without thinking I closed the door behind me and turned around only to be staring at a smaller girl washing her face.

"Hey, ever heard of privacy?" She snapped, her face still buried in the green rag.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I quickly removed myself from the bathroom and waited outside of the door. After ten minutes, the door opened and revealed a short, skinny girl with long black hair tied in a side ponytail that laid over her left shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top followed by black skinny jeans and green converses. She wore a green band around her bicep and had bright emerald eyes that matched.

"I'm finished now," she said, staring at nothing in particular. I wondered if she knew I was down here. She then continued down the hall to a room on her right. I seized the bathroom door, and closed it. I then stripped myself of my clothing and turned on the shower. I let the cold water soak into my skin as it slowly turned warm. The water bathed my skin completely and I felt as if it took all of my troubles, including Zuko, and rinsed them down the drain.

**-Zuko-**

I sat at the bar in the kitchen with my head down on the countertop. It ached too much to be lifted. Just then, I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning, roomie," I heard Sokka say. I could produce an audible mumble.

"What's wrong with you? Party too hard last night?" he nudged my side and I moaned.

"Nah, I'm just tired. I got no sleep."

"Well, if it wasn't from the party, then what was it?"

"I got stood up, kind of. She goes to the bathroom, and never comes back."

"Ooohhh, bummer. So who was it?"

"Some girl who would just accuse me of killing her mother randomly. I got her to like me at first, but I guess something pissed her off. I just don't understand why Katara left."

"Katara?"

"Yeah. That's who I was out with last night."

"You went out with my baby sister?"

"Sister?"

"Uh, DUH!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No."

Just then, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to see that I had a new text. It read:

_your friend saw you kiss mai last nite_

It was from Ty Lee. I typed back as fast as I could.

_How do you know?_

_Azula told me. She planned for you and mai to kiss so the other girl would be jealous and leave. It worked perfectly. She even told me that the girl's her new roommate._

I snapped my phone and shut and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle.

"I gotta go, Sokka."

"Where?"

"I have to go see someone." With that, I ran out of the dorm to my Harley-Davidson and began to make my way to Azula's dorm.

**-Katara-**

I sat in my now empty room in my pink Aéropostale t-shirt and blue skinny jeans listening to music on Youtube while unpacking my things. I sang along quietly to "Devour" by Shinedown as I hung up my pastel blue satin curtains. My hair was pulled back by a pink headband and hung over my shoulders when I reached for another box. Just as I was unwrapping the last box that had my posters and decorations, I heard yelling downstairs. I turned down my music to try to make out their voices.

"I don't know who that is," I heard a feminine voice say. It couldn't have been Suki's or the girl's I saw this morning. It had to be Azula.

"Yes you do! She lives here!" a huskier voice protested. Before I could conclude who it was, Suki came into my room smiling smugly.

"Someone's here to see you," she said excitedly. I put down the Escape the Fate poster I had in my hand and walked downstairs to find hands-on-hips Azula arguing with someone I couldn't see.

"Who's here to see me?" I asked openly. Azula sighed annoyingly, and soon, Zuko's face was visible. "Oh, heck no," I said angrily before marching back upstairs to my room. I slammed the door, expecting it to make a loud boom, but instead it made a small click, and someone was in my room with me.

"Katara―"

"Get the heck out of my freaking room, Zuko!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"Fine , I'll leave instead!" As I made my way towards the door, Zuko stood in front of it protectively and locked it. I growled , but sat on the bed. "What do I need to listen to? You stand here and tell me your sorry for playing me and making me look stupid while you went and made out with the girl you really wanted to be with? No thank you."

"Look, I didn't kiss her because I wanted to!"

"Oh, you needed to! You just felt a yearn for your real girlfriend for the last couple of days."

"No! It's not like that! That's not even my girlfriend! I WAS DARED TO KISS HER!"

"Yeah right!"

"Ask anyone!"

"I did! And they said you were player!"

"Who did you ask?"

"Azula, and―"

"EXACTLY! You asked Azula, my sister that wants me to be miserable and would do anything to make my life worse!"

"That's not true!"

"How would you know? You just met her!" Giving up, I folded my arms and glared at the floor. He came and sat next to me on the bed. He reached to put his arm around me, and I allowed him to, for some reason.

"Listen," he said more quietly. "I wouldn't have asked you out if I knew I was going to cross you in the end. I'm so sorry that it hurt you that much. You know I would never try to hurt you purposely."

"Can I at least know why you thought it would be okay?"

"Because you nearly hated me already. I though that you didn't like me and that it wouldn't matter to you…but I guess I was wrong. You do like me."

"Who said anything about me liking you?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Well, if you didn't, you wouldn't have gotten so upset," he said, giving me a small smile.

"I could have had other reasons for being upset…"

"Well, what were they then?"

"Uh…I didn't like her shirt?" I said, nervously. I mentally kicked myself. That was the lamest excuse I've ever made up. He laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Katara, you don't always have to hide how you feel...well, romantically, anyways."

"I don't. I just never said I liked you."

"You don't have to. I already know."

I tilted my head towards his to protest, but I was caught off guard by his lips on mine. My eyes grew wide as he kissed me. Slowly, my lids closed, and by instinct, I was kissing him back. His lips were warm and soft, mine molding into them. The kiss was brief, but amazing. He drew back slowly, causing my eyes to open, locking onto his. I felt my cheeks heat and I knew they were crimson.

"Now, tell me you don't like me, and I'll leave right now," he offered honestly. I was still shocked from the kiss he just gave me. I was so shocked, I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head from side to side, and looked back down at the floor. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers in his.

"I do like you," I whispered. I looked at him, wanting to see his reaction. His face lit up into a happy smile and he lunged at me for another kiss. This time, I wrapped my fingers around his neck as he turned my hips to face him. I tugged lightly at his sleek black hair, which caused him to moan into my mouth. We kissed passionately for roughly 10 minutes until my door opened by Suki. Our lips never parted as she stood in the doorway, shocked.

"Gross!" I heard the green-eyed girl say as she walked by. Suki slowly closed the door back. By then, we had pulled away from air. Zuko began to laugh, and I did the same.

"Let's get out of here," Zuko said, pulling me off of the bed. I stared at him oddly as he led me to the window. He grinned at me before pushing back my cobalt curtains and leaping two stories to the ground below.

He landed on both feet steady and agile like a cat. He gestured for me to jump as well, and my heart began to pound.

"I don't know about this, Zuko," I said to him, shaking my head.

"Come, my fair Katara. Jump into thy arms so that I may whisk ye away to thy uncle's shop," he said, holding out his arms for me. I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt at Shakespeare or whatever it was, but I was still hesitant. I looked into his amber eyes, and knew he would catch me. Sighing, I brought my legs over the side of window and jumped.

The wind caused my hair to fly upwards as I was falling. It actually felt nice to float in the air. It literally was about 3 seconds later that I was in Zuko's arms completely. He smiled at me as I buried my head in his chest.

"You trust me."

"Of course I do," I said sweetly, kissing his neck. He smiled even bigger.

He carried me to his motorcycle and handed me the spare helmet. I took it, placed on my head and hopped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist as my head lay on my back. Somehow, this just seemed right; like my arms were always meant to be around him.

"So where are we going?" I said, as we drove down a familiar street.

"To my uncle's shop."

Within minutes, we were pulling up to a familiar tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon. The name rang a bell, but when my hand was in Zuko's I was completely oblivious. We walked into the shop which was surprisingly busy. A portly cheery old man came out smiling with a batch of tea in his wrinkled hands.

"Nephew! What a surprise!" he said to Zuko. He then turned to me. "Hello, young lady. Haven't I seen you before?"

"Uh…"

"Katara, you made it!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around to see Jet walking towards me and Zuko.

Crap. I forgot Jet invited me to come here to this exact same tea shop. Zuko's Uncle's tea shop.

**AN: Well, what did you think? Please review! I won't post again until I get at least 7!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: What's up! This your Christmas present! Enjoy! And a special thanks to all who have stuck with this story since the beginning and I hope you all continue to stick with it! **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Look, it's the holidays, so I really don't want to say it…any volunteers?**

**Zuko and Katara: I'll do it!**

**Me: SHUTUP KATARA NO ONE ASKED YOU! Go on, Zuko…**

**Zuko: zutara4evr doesn't own ATLA she only owns her made up characters and this plot. Don't steal.**

**Me: Thank you…now after the chapter, how about you ditch the caramel girl and hang with me?**

**Zuko: umm…you ARE a caramel girl…so…**

**Me: you know I mean the other one!**

**Katara: hey!**

**L2LTE**

**Written: December 25, 2010-December 26, 2010**

**Posted: December 26, 2010**

* * *

**Previously in L2LTE**

The wind caused my hair to fly upwards as I was falling. It actually felt nice to float in the air. It literally was about 3 seconds later that I was in Zuko's arms completely. He smiled at me as I buried my head in his chest.

"You trust me."

"Of course I do," I said sweetly, kissing his neck. He smiled even bigger.

He carried me to his motorcycle and handed me the spare helmet. I took it, placed on my head and hopped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist as my head lay on my back. Somehow, this just seemed right; like my arms were always meant to be around him.

"So where are we going?" I said, as we drove down a familiar street.

"To my uncle's shop."

Within minutes, we were pulling up to a familiar tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon. The name rang a bell, but when my hand was in Zuko's I was completely oblivious. We walked into the shop which was surprisingly busy. A portly cheery old man came out smiling with a batch of tea in his wrinkled hands.

"Nephew! What a surprise!" he said to Zuko. He then turned to me. "Hello, young lady. Haven't I seen you before?"

"Uh…"

"Katara, you made it!" I heard someone call out to me. I turned around to see Jet walking towards me and Zuko.

Crap. I forgot Jet invited me to come here to this exact same tea shop. Zuko's Uncle's tea shop.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I wanna know more about Jet**

My heart sank into the deep pits of my stomach as the chocolate haired boy approached me, my hand still in Zuko's. Speaking of him, his bright smile completely faded as he saw Jet coming up to us. He scowled deeply and pushed me behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" Zuko glowered.

"For you to let go of my date," Jet spat, obviously not expecting to see me here hand in hand with another dude.

"Date?" Zuko's eyes widened and he looked at me to confirm Jet's words. "Katara, what the─"

"No, Zuko, not like that! We─"

"Oh, I remember you, now," the old man said looking from Jet to me. "You were here with this young man last night, weren't you? I remember telling you all about the wonders of tea making."

"You went on a date with _him,_" Zuko pointed a pale finger towards Jet as he looked at me. "to my uncles' shop?"

"Yeah!" Jet yelled.

"No! Zuko, it wasn't a date! I only went with him because I was ticked off at you for making out with that Gothic freak, and I wanted revenge. It's not my fault," I crossed my arms and stared at the floor.

"Nephew, this is the girl you told me about? Why would you─ WAIT? Mai? Why are you dealing with her? Zuko, ─"

"Uncle, please! The customers want refills," Zuko said, his head in his hand.

"Thank you for reminding me, dear nephew. Excuse me," he babbled absentmindedly as he wobbled away with the pitcher.

"What's the matter, Zuzu? Mad that another one comes running to me when you mess up?" Jet cooed as he came to put his arm around me. Before I could push him away, Zuko blasted him across the room into a table.

"Don't you ever touch her," he growled. His husky tone sent chills don't my spine and I loved it.

Jet sputtered up from the floor and wiped the smidge of blood on his lip. He gave Zuko a menacing glare.

"What if she wants me to?"

"Trust me, she doesn't," Zuko spat before blasting several fireballs towards the chocolate eyed boy. He quickly dodged them and counteracted with three good swings. Customers soon began to encircle them.

"Guys, stop! It's not that serious!"

Zuko blocked the hits and punched him in the gut, causing Jet to hurl backwards and tumble onto the floor. I noticed as he hit the floor, a piece of folded up paper fell from his pocket.

Zuko was just about to finish him off when his uncle came rushing from the back, wearing a very angry scowl. With just one hand, the man pulled Zuko behind him and told him to stand by me. Zuko did as he was told, but did not stand beside me; he instead came straight up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to confirm that I was his. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and hugged him. He made me feel so secure and safe.

When we broke apart, Zuko told me to wait in lobby so he could speak with his uncle, who dragged Jet to the back to fix any damage Zuko had done. The rest of customers returned to their tea, and I decided to sit down. My eyes roamed the floors for no particular reason until I saw the paper that had fallen out of Jet's pocket. I picked it up and mentally debated opening it. Should I? But that would be invading privacy…oh who cares!

I unfolded the paper and readied my eyes for the contents. There, in scratchy writing said:

_pick up file 00377-458G:Southern Tribe_

Southern Tribe? As in Southern Water Tribe? Why does Jet have this? And what exactly is in this file?

Just then, Zuko came back out, his expression softer than before. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and stood up to greet him.

"Everything okay?" I asked, rubbing my hands on his broad shoulders.

"Yeah. He's uh…fixing him. Come on, there's something I want to show you." Zuko took my hand and lead me outside to his motorcycle. I put on the spare helmet and wrapped my arms around Zuko's waist as I buried my head into his back. I inhaled his sweet scent of cinnamon, woods, and cologne. When we came to a crossing, he looked back at me and smirked through his helmet.

"Were you sniffing me?"

"No…maybe…yes. You smell good," I felt my cheeks heat from embarrassment and giggled to cover it up. He laughed, too, before saying thanks and continuing down the street. Eventually, Zuko parked in front of a large boulder that stood in front of these woods.

"Where are we?" I looked into the depths of leafy green as he guided me forward.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I replied, looking him in the eye.

"Then close your eyes."

Hesitantly, my lids slid shut. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted from the ground, a yelp of surprise in response. He ssshhhed me and told me not to peek. I only smiled and buried myself in him, wanting to be devoured by his being.

I felt him going down a steep hill and the crunching of a few twigs. I wonder what he's taking me out here for. Maybe he just likes it here; a place for him to get away. Finally, he put me down.

"Open your eyes now," he whispered in my ear, making my breathing jagged. As I opened my eyes, I felt his chest meet my back and his arms slide in front of me. I was so hypnotized by his movements; I barely noticed the scenery before me. We were on a cliff, overlooking a bright blue waterfall that crashed against the shore roughly about thirty feet below.

"It's beautiful," I whisper to him, placing my hands over his.

"Yeah, you are." I blush at his remark and begin to sway to the sounds of the water.

"Do you want to go for a swim?"

"In this? I'd be all wet on the way home." I secretly wished that I had worn a swimsuit under this. The water was begging me.

"Say hello to your personal drier," he joked, pulling away from me to pull me to the edge.

"I don't know, Zuko. It's pretty high."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you. I know you want to be one with your element for a while." I was about to retaliate, when he pulled off his shirt. Seeing his pecks on a computer screen is one thing, but in person…I couldn't resist. I began to approach him.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

"I want to swim with you."

"Okay, well…what made you change your mind?" he asked coyly. He knew what to do to get to me.

"You know exactly what did."

"Oh I do?"

When I reached him, I slid one hand behind his neck and laid the other on his bare chest.

"Yeah, you do."

Those were my final words before eagerly crushing my lips onto his. He returned the kiss but quickly pulled away when he realized we were on the edge of the cliff. Too late.

I screamed. It felt like flying, but I screamed. After two seconds, my screams of fear turned into shrieks of delight. The way the wind soared through Zuko's hair made him look funny and I couldn't help but laugh. He must've thought the same thing, because he too, was laughing. We hit the water softly. I opened my eyes as I sank deeper into the lake before surfacing. I looked around to see where Zuko had gone. He had not still been under when I was down and he wasn't on shore. I began to panic.

"Katara, what are you doing?" I turned around to see a shirtless Zuko lounging on a boulder in the middle the lake. I sighed in relief and swam over to the rock to join him.

"I was looking for you," I told him, crawling onto the rock to lay on his chest.

"You found me." He began to lightly stroke my hair and started to hum a too familiar tune. It was soft and gentle and sometimes made me want to cry. The only way I'd stop myself from crying was to actually sing it. I know, weird.

* * *

**-Zuko-**

* * *

"My love, leave yourself behind. Beat inside me; leave you blind," Katara sang.

I can't believe she knew the song I was humming. She sang it beautifully, too. It almost made me want to break down in tears, right here. But I decided to sing it, too.

"My love, you have found peace. You were searching for relief."

"You gave it all, into the call. You gave it all and you took the fall for us."

It was supposed to be my turn to sing a line, but I ended the song early.

"How do you know that song, Tara?" I asked, still tangling my fingers in her thick locks.

"It was the song that played at my mom's funeral," she said quietly.

"Really? When my mom died, I played this all of the time in my room." This time, she sat up and looked at me with pure concern.

"Your mother's dead?"

"Yeah, she and my dad got into a argument one night when he came home drunk and he claims that she slipped going down the stairs and cracked her head on a glass vase. I went into a state of panic and blanked out after seeing her on the floor, crying in pain. I was only ten. I couldn't do anything.

" When I woke up, my father told me that a piece of glass got wedged in the side of her face, cracking the skull and that she died and that I had been asleep for weeks, meaning I had missed her funeral. Oddly enough, when I woke up, I had this on my face." I reached up to feel my scar. "He says when I blanked out, I fell on a freaking candle. A candle didn't horribly disfigure my face."

Katara swatted at my hand that lay on top of hers and drew it back, rubbing it.

"What was that for?"

"Zuko, you are not horribly disfigured or disfigured at all! Do you know how many girls are crazy in love with you? They wouldn't be if they thought wrongly of your scar! We think it makes you look mysterious and edgy. Believe it or not, we think your scar is hot," she smiled brightly at me, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"What's with the 'we'?"

"Well, I am a girl…"

"And you're crazy in love with me?"

"Hey, I just admitted that I like you…isn't that a bit too fast?" I laughed at her inward shyness and rocked her back and forth, humming that same tune. Just then, Katara jumped and turned to face me.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered: we have something to find out," she began digging in her pocket when she finally revealed a wet piece of folded paper. "Crap! Think you could…?" I understood what she was hinting at and dried the paper. "Read it."

"Pick upfile 00377-458G:Southern Tribe," I read aloud. I looked at her, confusingly. "You have to pick up a file about your home?"

"No, Zuko! That's not mine. It's Jet's."

"Why the heck does he need this? And where is he getting the file from?"

"I don't know, but I don't like where things are headed. How did you know Jet?"

"We were friends a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Azula─"

"Say no more. Well, since we really don't have anyone that knows him personally, I guess we'll have to do the work ourselves."

"What?"

"I don't think he has that file just for a project, I'm sure a book would be more decent, but a freaking government file?"

"You're right. It doesn't add up."

"I wanna know more about Jet."

**AN: Happy Holidays! Here is your gift! Next chapter needs 7 and more reviews to be posted! Thanks!**

**Hey did anyone know what song that was? It's called "My Love" by Sia. It's so beautiful. It was misused(my opinion) in Eclipse for an Edward/Bella makeout scene when the song is about someone who died. Shame. Look it up. You might cry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey, people, here's a new but extremely late chapter :) And thanks for those who reviewed that update: without them, this chapter wouldn't be. :)**

**Disclaimer: ATLA does not belong to me.**

**L2LTE**

**Written: July 16, 2011- July 22, 2011**

**Posted: July 22, 2011**

**Previously in L2LTE**

"I just remembered: we have something to find out," she began digging in her pocket when she finally revealed a wet piece of folded paper. "Crap! Think you could…?" I understood what she was hinting at and dried the paper. "Read it."

"Pick upfile 00377-458G:Southern Tribe," I read aloud. I looked at her, confusingly. "You have to pick up a file about your home?"

"No, Zuko! That's not mine. It's Jet's."

"Why the heck does he need this? And where is he getting the file from?"

"I don't know, but I don't like where things are headed. How did you know Jet?"

"We were friends a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Azula─"

"Say no more. Well, since we really don't have anyone that knows him personally, I guess we'll have to do the work ourselves."

"What?"

"I don't think he has that file just for a project, I'm sure a book would be more decent, but a freaking government file?"

"You're right. It doesn't add up."

"I wanna know more about Jet."

**Chapter 7: Keeping Your Enemies Closer**

**[takes place three weeks after previous chapter)**

"Don't forget to read chapter 8! If you all don't know the history between the moon and the ocean, you are surely to worthy to bend thier element. Class dismissed."

As Mr. Kahn dismissed the class, my spar partner, Noel, reached over and tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her from my backpack and smiled.

"What's up, Noel?"

"Is it possible you could sit with me at lucnh, today? My friend Mitchell, he's totally into you. He won't leave me alone about you, actually."

"Sorry, but I'm going out with Zuko for lunch."

"_Prince_ Zuko?"

"Yeah...he's kind of my boyfriend," I couldn't but blush and smile at that part. But when Noel slung her baby blue tote over her tan light shoulder and shot me a worried look, my grin had faded.

"I wouldn't be so happy about dating him, Katara," Noel said as she began to walk out of the classroom.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's dated a LOT of girls...and every girl he's dated, he's pretty much broken their hearts. Like that last chick, Mai." Mai? Isn't that the girl that I saw Zuko lip-locking with at the festival? "He crushed her heart so bad his sister has had a never ending grudge against him ever since."

"That can't be true...Zuko's not like that..." my heart was now sinking to the pits of my stomach.

"I'm sorry, but it is. If you don't believe me, just ask Song...or Jin...or June...or even Mai herself." I had heard enough. I pushed past Noel and was about to walk out of the Water Dominant hall when she grabbed my arm. I turned around to glare at her.

"Let go of me."

"I never meant to upset you, okay? I just don't want to see you get hurt, Katara...like I did." This time, Noel pushed past me, and now she had left me to wonder...did Zuko hurt Noel, too? What else has he not told me?

* * *

_**-in the cafeteria-**_

* * *

As soon as I stepped in the cafeteria, my eyes began to immidiately scan for those of Zuko. My wandering gaze must not have been pleasant because many people who caught my glare shrunk in their seats with fear. I was just about to continnue to his usual seat at my empty table and wait for him, but someone had caught my arm from behind and pulled me out into the hall. The culprit spun me around quickly and placed a hand over my mouth.

Zuko.

I shoved his hand out of my face. "What the hell did you do that for?"

His eyes widened. "Sorry...you usually like it when I...uh..nevermind," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, I uh, got his locker combination, and went inside it during class. I didn't find anything suspicious or related to the file, but I did find this." Zuko handed me an old picture of what looked like a small boy and girl, probably brother and sister, hugging and smiling.

"What is this? A family reunion? What 's wrong with you? How is stealing a crummy picture supposed to help us? Gosh, Zuko, do you think at all? " I threw the picture in his face and stormed off before he again, grabbed me and spun me around.

"What in the world is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing! Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." His grip only got tighter. "It's like the first time we met all over again!"

"You want to know what's wrong? Me and you. _That's_ what wrong!" His amber eyes widened.

"What did I do, Katara?"

"Am I some kind of toy to you?"

"What?"

"As soon as your done with me or get bored with me, are you gonna toss me off to Jet? Is that what he meant by that?"

"What? No! Kat-"

"FORGET IT! We're through! I don't date players...and I DO NOT like to be played." By this time, I had shaken free of his grip and stormed off without any intteruptions. I don't believe this guy! He comes in, thinking he's all that with his chisled features and winning smile...but I'll show him...and get some dirty work done...way to go, Kat- you're killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

_**-Late that night-**_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. What he said wasn't true, you know...Uh huh...of course I would...right now?...sounds great...be ready in 10," I said as I hung up the phone. I quickly threw on some bangles and some jet black heals with my mini skirt and one-sleeved turquoise and black blouse. I noticed that this was the skirt with all of those balled up love notes Zuko and I written. But I had no time to properly dispose of them, so I just left them in my pocket. After fixing my hoop earrings, I slammed the door of my room and walked out of the dorm to meet my date. In no later than seven minutes, he pulled up in that oh too familiar vehicle with that oh too familar grin.

"Hey babe," he cooed to me as I got in the passenger seat.

"Hey, yourself," I replied, extra flirty, with a bat of my eye lashes.

"So, I was thinking we go to a club to, you know, catch up?"

"Actually, I was thinking we go to your place..."

"Really now?"

"We'll be forced into a stall if we go to a club...your place would be more...roomy," I began to twirl my hair.

"Well," he chuckled lightly, "if you insist."

"Oh believe me, Jet...I do."

* * *

_**-Zuko-**_

* * *

It was probably twelve o clock in the morning and I was actually thinking of going to her dorm. With a glass of water in hand and head on the kitchen counter, I was completely depressed. There was only one way Katara could've known about Song, Jin, June or Mai...it had to be Azula. I picked up my phone and began to text her.

_Y do u hate me_

_i have no idea wat ur talkin abt zu_

_katara is rlly pissed off at me nd i kno itz bcuz of u_

_rlly idk_

_song jin june mai_

_those r names of ur exes _

_no those r names of girls ive liked and one is of my ex_

_oops then i guess i told noel wrong_

_who?_

_noel...katara's waterbending friend...my lab partner_

_ur a-_

Just as I was typing, anothert text from Azula caught my eyes.

_but i wouldnt say mean things to me just yet. kataras been seeing jet secretly ever since you two have been dating._

_your a liar_

_if u dont believe me, then y did she just leave out the dorm all dressed up?_

I slammed my phone shut and ran up to Sokka's room. Before I had even reached the room I could feel my fists pounding the air.

"SOKKA! SOKKA, OPEN UP! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR, SOKKA!" My eyes were tightly closed while banging on the door, so I couldn't the pain on his face when he opened the door and I punched him with both hands. My eyes did open when I heard the THUD that his huge head made when he hit the ground. I ran into his room, grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his hand.

"WTF, ZUKO! THAT HURT!"

"Call Katara now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Ask her where she's at!"

"Why?"

"DO IT!"

"Fine, Mr. Pushy," he mumbled as he dialed. "Please is just dead these days...Hello? Katara, where are you?...Ahh, okay. Don't do anything you'll regret later...Why did I call? I just wanted to make sure you were safe...yes, I know I'm a good big brother...mhm...ok...nighty-nighty sis."

"Well?"

"She's with some guy named Jet-er-kan-tosh working on a project for history. Satisfied?"

Jeterkantosh? No way. She was with Jet.

"I gotta go." In a full fledged sprint, I grabbed my phone and keys and rushed to my motorcycle. There was no way I was gonna let this happen.

* * *

_**-Katara-**_

* * *

"Well, my roomates are gone, so the place is ours tonight," he smirked. He leaned in to kiss me, but I put a finger to his lip and smiled.

"You'd better freshen up first...if you know what I mean," I didn't even know what I meant, but apparently, he did.

"I'll just be a few minutes. Make yourself at home, beautiful."

"Oh, make sure you take your time...a LOT of time...I need to freshen up as, well," I tried to make me comment reassuring, and he bought it, of course.

"Twenty minutes sound good?"

"Perfect."

As he went in the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower, I let out a breath. What the heck did "freshen up" mean anyway? Whatever it is, I'm glad it worked. I immidiately began to go through his stuff. I looked through his drawers, his cabinents and his closet. There was nothing suspicious in site! Seriously, he has to have some kind of safe or something. Then, as if the Gods had heard my accusation, I lifted his matress and and there it was: a small red safe with a digital key pad. I quickly looked at the clock: I had already used up 10 minutes! I had to get out of here, and fast. But this safe...what was in it? I had to find out.

Frantically, I began to punch in random numbers and dates: Christmas, Halloween, New Years, ANYTHING!

Only 8 minutes left.

Finally, I bended the water out of a nearby plant and sliced the contraption very slightly on the side. It was big enough to slip my skinny hand into. As I felt around for something, I caught hold of a folder and what felt like a picture. I tried to grab both, but my bangles got caught between the tight space.

5 minutes.

I began to quickly pump my fist in and out of the crack to losen the bracelets, but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the shower water came to a stop. Crap, he's out.

3 minutes.

More vigourously this time, I began to shake the vault so hard, causing one of my hoops to fly off, but I didn't care. This plan was not turning out how I wanted it too.

1 minute.

Crap. Crap. CRAP! Then, the door handle began to jiggle. A dark figure slipped in and closed the door behind him, before suddenly locking eyes with me.

"Katara, what the hell are you doing?"

**AN: Soooo, I know that was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Isn't Azula terrible? And what do you think Jet's gonna do to katara since he found her in the safe? And will Zuko get there in time to prevent any injuries? Hmmmm...think think think..**

**I must say, my writing is not that good anymore since it's been a while, but what do you think? Please let me kno in a review...since you're already down here :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA IS NOT MINE, BUT THE STORY IS, PLEASE NO STEALING! Thanks ;)**

**L2LTE**

**Written: August 4- August 14, 2011**

**Posted: August 14, 2011**

* * *

_**Previously in L2LTE**_

_but i wouldnt say mean things to me just yet. kataras been seeing jet secretly ever since you two have been dating._

_..._

_"She's with some guy named Jet-er-kan-tosh working on a project for history. Satisfied?"_

_Jeterkantosh? No way. She was with Jet._

_"I gotta go." In a fully fledged sprint, I grabbed my phone and keys and rushed to my motorcycle. There was no way I was going to let this happen._

_..._

_More vigorously this time, I began to shake the vault so hard, causing one of my hoops to fly off, but I didn't care. This plan was not turning out how I wanted it too._

_1 minute._

_Crap. Crap. CRAP! Then, the door handle began to jiggle. A dark figure slipped in and closed the door behind him, before suddenly locking eyes with me._

_"Katara, what the hell are you doing?"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rioting with Rivals**

I was dumbstruck. I couldn't see his face in the dark room, which was a good thing because I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes. Before I knew it, he had reached up and gripped my wrist tightly. I felt fear devour me as he pulled me up. His pull was so strong; my hand had slipped through the crack with such ease. Then, remembering the papers in my hands, I clung to the bed bar, pulling down.

"Get the hell up, now!" He hissed. I quickly took out the old love notes from Zuko and placed them in there face down to replace the real papers. Just my luck, I got stuck again and he thought I was refusing to go, so he yanked me up once more, gracing my hand from the cellar. I forced the papers into my pockets as he dragged me out of the dorm and under the moonlight. I looked up to see where he was taking me, and my eyes just happened to come across a forest...that we were heading straight into.

This is it.

He's going to kill me right here, right now. He's going to leave my body here to rot and go back to his dorm and sleep the night away. Goodbye, life. Just as I had finished saying prayers and goodbyes, I noticed that we were deep into the heart of the forest. At this realization, my heart sank into the pits of my stomach. He then spun around quickly to face me. My blue eyes filled with fear locked with golden eyes full of rage.

"Zuko?"

"Why the hell were you in there? Huh?"

"Zuko, I -"

"So I guess it's true? You've been seeing him ever since we first started dating, and you have the right to accuse _me_ of being a player?" His voice raised approximately 10 octaves before he realized it and lowered it. I could feel the tears rising in my eyes.

"No, Zuko I was only -"

"No, Katara! I don't want to hear it anymore!" He threw his hands up in angst and brought them down on top of his head. He then sighed and looked down at me. I felt like a child who had just been caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar before dinner under his glare.

"You may actually _want_ to be there, but at this point, I honestly don't care," he gripped my wrist again like before, but this time was dragging me out of the forest. "You're coming with me." I felt so stupid. There I was this afternoon yelling at him and making all these accusations and he was rushing over at twelve something in the morning to save me? He really does care about me. By the time we had got to his motorcycle, Jet was leaning against it, glaring at Zuko.

The chocolate haired boy looked at me. "I knew you didn't bail on me," he then looked at Zuko. "You were forced." Zuko had let go of my hand and walked up to Jet.

"I'm not going to tell you this again. Stay the hell away from Katara."

"Well, what if she doesn't want me to? I mean, I was following your orders...until she called me and asked to have a meeting in my bedroom, so am I really the one you should be talking to?" Zuko snapped. He gave Jet a punch to the face that knocked him to the ground.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE CALLS YOU! DON'T ANSWER!" He then yanked me onto the back of his bike and sped off like a mad man...because he was. The entire ride back to my dorm was silent. And in those silent minutes I tried to muster up something to say to him. An apology? But there's still the whole ex girlfriends situation that he has refused to explain, so maybe he's just as guilty as I am! Well, he did try to explain in the hall today, but I didn't let him, just like he won't let me.

Zuko suddenly came to an abrupt stop at my building, pulling me out of my thoughts. I hesitantly and awkwardly got off and grabbed the sleeve of his white T-shirt before he could pull off. He turned to glare at me, but I could tell that in his eyes, he was really hurt.

"Zuko, you have to listen to me. I-"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say."

"Come on, let me talk to you! Please Zuko, just -"

"Goodbye, Katara," he muttered before speeding off once more, His sudden movement tugged me forward, tearing the bond between my hand and his shirt. Left dumb stricken and partially hurt, I began to walk back to my dorm, when I accidentally stepped on something. I lifted my foot and looked down to see that there was a black slide phone on the ground. As I picked it up, I opened it to see that it was on someone's text message screen. I noticed that the owner was having a conversation with Azula. I begin to scroll down to peep at the messages until it hit me: this was Zuko's phone.

My heart began to race as I continued to read.

_song jin june mai_

_those r names of ur exes_

_no those r names of girls ive liked and one is of my ex_

_oops then i guess i told noel wrong_

_who?_

_noel...katara's waterbending friend...my lab partner_

Oh my gosh! That means that Zuko wasn't lying! He really didn't know what I was talking about. That means Noel is a liar! No, she was only trying to protect me. Azula's the liar. She's a pain in my Southern Tribe behind! I saw that wasn't the end of the conversation, so I started again.

_but i wouldnt say mean things to me just yet. kataras been seeing jet secretly ever since you two have been dating._

_your a liar_

_if u dont believe me, then y did she just leave out the dorm all dressed up?_

That's when the rain started to pour.

That was the end. I guess that's when Zuko came for me. And now he thinks that I never loved him…that it was all a joke; that I'd played him. That bitch.

I shoved Zuko's phone in my pocket along with the papers, and marched into my dorm. I unlocked the door, stepped in, and slammed it behind me. Apparently, everyone was still up because Suki, Toph and the head BIC all stepped out from Azula's room looking worried.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Suki asked, taking a step towards me. Toph was leaning on the door frame and Azula stood right in the middle, smirking at me.

"My, my, my, sweetie, you're a mess," Azula said in sweet voice. "Want a towel?" I'm sure Azula was expecting many things to happen at that moment: most likely for me to yell out a few unkind words, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting this.

I walked straight up to her, ignoring Suki's "What are you doing?" and Toph's "Sugarqueen?" and mimicked Zuko's hit to Jet earlier, knocking her to the ground. Except Azula was fiercer. She grabbed my ankle and pulled me down with her, yanking my brown locks. I dug my nails into her porcelain skin, before suddenly seeing two strips of earth leap from the ground and lock around me wrists. I looked over to see that Azula was chained, too.

"What the hell just happened!" Suki screamed at us. I looked Suki in the eye before spitting the terrible truth from my maw.

"Azula broke me and Zuko up. He hates me now, but before, I hated him. She's a liar and jealous because I have a real relationship and pissed because he chose me over her bitchy friend Mai!"

"Seriously, Cherry Bomb? You've got some issues just itching to burst."

"I don't know what that peasant is talking about! I was with you guys the whole time!" Azula batted her eyelashes and pouted her full lips.

"I've got proof!" I leaned my head to my right. "Check my pocket for a phone. Read the texts."

Suki reached in my pocket as instructed and read the texts aloud for everyone. When she was done, she tossed it on the floor, and glared at Azula.

"Busted."

"So? What are you gonna do? Throw me in jail, Velma?" She then looked at me. "And you, too Daphne? Well let's just text Fred and tell him roll down here in his Mystery Machine."

"Shut up, Crazy Lady," Toph instructed. She then lifted my chains, allowing me to stand up. "But that's a good question, what are we going to do with her?"

"Punishment," I replied, feeling the urge to step on her, hoping she'd go SQUISH like a buggy.

"I can definitely come up with something good," Toph rubbed her hands together and gave a small maniacal chuckle.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you guys. Right now, I gotta talk to Zuko."

"Tara, it's like, 1 am. Go to sleep, then swing by his dorm. Sleep." Suki pleaded with her large navy blue eyes and I nodded my head lightly. I picked up his phone and closed my room door. I stripped down to my underwear and threw on a blue tank top with a cupcake on it with a pair of black shorts. I dove in the bed, his phone held tightly to my chest. It then began to blink. I opened it to see that it had returned to his home screen and that the battery was low. But I really paid attention to was the screen saver. It was me and a shirtless Zuko in the pond smiling, him kissing me on the cheek. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I had such a great guy, and now he's gone.

I can't remember the last time I had done this… it was probably when my mom passed, but I went to my closet and pulled out my guitar and a notepad. As I closed my eyes and listened to the storm outside, the lyrics and notes flowed endlessly onto the paper.

* * *

_**Well I**_

_**I guess it's been a while**_

_**Since I've seen the sunshine**_

_**Since I've smiled**_

_**And me**_

_**Who's so well versed**_

_**Is feeling so damn empty**_

_**Is at a loss for words**_

_**Forget what it's like**_

_**To just feel okay**_

_**Prayin' for the day when there is**_

_**No more rain**_

_**And I-eeyyyyyyyyeee**_

_**I don't want wanna do anything but cry**_

_**Oh and I—eeyyyyyeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**(I don't wanna do anything but cry)**_

_**Well I**_

_**I hardly feel alive**_

_**I'm going through the motions**_

_**Though I don't feel like tryin**_

_**The hole in my heart**_

_**Is getting bigger by the day**_

_**Wish that I could crawl inside—**_

_**Hide away**_

_**And I-eeyyyyyyeeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**Oh and I-eeeyyyyyyyee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**Oh, I'm so low**_

_**I'm almost to the bottom**_

_**Oh, no where to go**_

_**Even my soul has left my body**_

…

_**Oh, and I-eyyyyyyeeeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**Oh, and I-eeeyyyyyyeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**And I-eyyyyyyeeeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

_**And I-eeeyyyyyyeee**_

_**I don't wanna do anything but cry**_

* * *

And with that final word, and final tear rolling down my cheek, I closed my pad, got back in my bed, and cried.

* * *

**AN: So, I know it's really short, but I've so busy with back to school stuff! But I hope you liked my little surprise twist—that it was really Zuko that found her and not Jet. Please don't be mad for the suckiness! And I hope you liked the song, it's called Cry by Alexx Calise. I heard it on Dance Moms (a tv show on Lifetime) and instantly fell in love with it. By the way, there will be more songs throughout this fic, but it's not a song fic, there is still a plot and you guys are gonna love me :D Well, please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews are the reason that I HAVE NOT started working on another chapter for "Breathless"! I got like 80 something hits, and only one review! So,you want more? REVIEW! Wanna know what those papers were ? REVEW!LIKE SEDDIE? REVIEW! PLEASE JUST REVIEW :D**


End file.
